A Sweetheart's Kiss
by Flightless503
Summary: Alois knows the rule about kissing your Sweetheart on New Year's, but Ciel doesn't seem to realize they haven't kissed yet. Sebastian prepares a candlelit dinner, and cuddling is spontaneously provided on the balcony. Fluff, Shounen-ai, Modern day AU.


**Cranking out a 2 AM one shot for new year's! I hope everyone had a good 2012! I was so excited I was jumping up and down screaming! 8D Enjoy! **

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO **

"Ciel, you know how you have to kiss your sweetheart on new year's?" Alois asked, linking his fingers with his boyfriend's.

The other looked away, blushing. "Yeah, why?"

"We haven't kissed yet."

"We haven't?"

Alois laughed. "No, silly." He stuck his tongue out, showing off the gleaming silver pentagram ring he wore on it.

"Oh." Ciel looked straight ahead, shifting the book bag on his shoulder. The two were walking to Ciel's house to celebrate new year's together after seeing a movie at the theatre. They didn't know it, but Sebastian had set the table for a candle-lit dinner, complete with a white tablecloth, an array of bright orange candles, and crystal wine glasses filled to the brim with sparkling cider.

Upon entering the house, Ciel blinked violently, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. "W-what…?" He stuttered, making his way into the dining room.

Alois gasped. "Ciel! Look!" He dashed over to the table Sebastian had magnificently prepared, and sat down. "I think it's for us!"

Sebastian, Ciel's adopted father, chose that moment to step in. "Ah, you're home." He said, brightly. "Yes, this is for you. I figured I'd treat the two of you on New Year's." He smiled.

Ciel blushed, and his eyes widened slightly. "T-thanks…" He sat down across from Alois. The blonde giggled, admiring the way the candlelight lit up the features of his boyfriend's face.

"I'll be out with dinner in a bit." Sebastian grinned.

The two boys nodded.

"We get a dinner together, Ciel!" Alois said happily, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Y-yeah…" Ciel said, grinning, reaching across the table and taking the blonde's hand in his.

Alois' cheeks turned a faint pink as Ciel stroked his fingers with his thumb, and he looked down at his empty plate.

As promised, Sebastian came out a few moments later with dinner. He set before the two a fresh bowl of salad, -topped with Ciel's favorite dressing- and some roast duck, which was a favorite that the couple shared. "Enjoy." Ciel's adopted father grinned.

Before Alois could start eating, Ciel had a forkful of his duck in front of the other boy. "Here." He said. "You taste it." The blonde leaned forward, and slid the piece of meat from the fork with is teeth, shutting his eyes in ecstasy.

"It's amazing…" he grinned.

Ciel smiled, and began to eat his. It was, as Alois had said, utterly delicious. His adopted father was a brilliant cook.

The two exchanged sparing conversation as they ate, eyeing each other lovingly when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they had finished, Sebastian returned holding a slice of chocolate cake. "Dessert." He stated simply, taking the boys' empty plates and setting the cake in between them. "And then you are free to stand on the balcony to begin the count down." He smiled at his son, and left the room.

"Only one…?" Alois asked.

"Yes, isn't it obvious?" Ciel picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of the cake through with it, holding it up to Alois' lips. "We share it."

"O-oh…" Alois giggled as he ate the piece Ciel was holding out to them. They continued sharing the cake in this way, much blushing and giggles were exchanged. When the cake was devoured, Ciel lead his boyfriend out to the balcony by hand.

He sat down on a chair, and gestured for Alois to sit on his lap, which he did. Ciel threw a blanket over them, and held Alois to his chest as they watched the sun set. The blonde cuddled into Ciel, nuzzling the boy's chest and closing his eyes. Just the feel of his boyfriend's body beneath his was enough to put him into a state of absolute comfort and security, and he almost dozed off, had Ciel not shaken him.

"Alois, it's two minutes until midnight." He whispered.

"H-huh…?" Alois raised his head from Ciel's chest, looking about.

"2012 starts in two minutes."

"2012? DUDE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." The blonde sat up, looking into Ciel's eyes, completely serious.

The bluenette laughed until tears were beading up in the corners of his eyes. "W-what are you talking about?" He managed.

"Didn't you see that movie? 2012? The Mayan calendar? THE WORLD'S GONNA END, MAN." Alois fretted.

"You're insane." Ciel sighed, flipping out his iPhone to check the time. "One minute." He announced, smiling down at his boyfriend.

The watched each other as the seconds ticked by, just watching, and waiting. When the alarm went off, pronouncing the new year, the couple almost didn't hear it. They were upon each other, lips locked for a passionate first kiss. A fierce wind was blowing, and it forced the blanket atop the two off, but they didn't feel the cold with their bodies pressed against each other, Alois laying atop Ciel with his hands on his chest. The kiss felt good, and when they pulled away, they were laughing.

"Happy new year, Ciel!" Alois giggled, his face coated in a blush.

"Happy new year, Alois."

A slight pause before they both said in unison, "I love you."

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwO **

**Yeah, it's short, but it's 2AM, and I really don't have time to read over this. XDD I've GOT to stay awake to see the first sunrise of the new year, and the only thing that's going to help me is INTERACTING WITH OTHER PEOPLE. YAOI-ING IT UP ON THE FORUMS, MAN. So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go party hard alone in my room, because no one in my house loves me enough to party with me. ;w; HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! YEAR OF THE DRAGON! I love you aallll!~ **

**Huggles, **

**Emzi-chan**


End file.
